


12 Days of Ficmas | Day 5 | Frans/Spiked Eggnog

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Eggnog, Ficmas, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Why Papyrus needs someone to help him make the food.I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. MissStott has made a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 5's prompts where Frisk x Sans with spiked eggnog. How you think i did?





	12 Days of Ficmas | Day 5 | Frans/Spiked Eggnog

Papyrus decided that having a consomary Christmas party. We already had the christmas lights up outside so we were halfway there. He wanted to make a huge bowl of spaghetti and then a thing on the surface called “garlic bread” which is pretty good. Papyrus also found traditional food of Christmas like this thing called “fruit cake” and “eggnog” that we have yet to try. It made him so happy so I let him make all of the food and I just got a case of ketchup for me.  
“SANS!” Papyrus yelled for the fifth time today, i have counted. “PEOPLE ARE COMING AND YOU HAVE YET TO CLEAN UP YOUR SOCKS!”  
“i have.” I replied.  
“THEN WHY ARE THEY STILL THERE.”  
“you didn't say how many.”  
“SANS! CLEAN UP ALL YOUR SOCKS!” I clicked my fingers and they disappeared.  
The party came and he had invited all our monster friends over. He knows i am not that into big crowds so it was just our close friends. The house was comfortably packed. Everyone had a spot to sit and you could still watch.  
Frisk walked over to me, but it was like on an angle.  
“Sans,” frisk said with a slur. “I love you.”  
“i love you, too kid.” I said playfully and ruffled their hair.  
“No it is not that type of love.” they said. “I love you like you love ketchup.” oh no.  
“Kid, i think you have had too many sweets.” I don't remember what they do to children but i think this may be it.  
“I- hick I have had no sweets!” Frisk slured again. “Just the eggnog, which is WONDERFUL!” what did Pap put in that?  
I walked over to him talking to Undyne. “THEY HAVE FIGHTS ON THE TELEVISON EVERY NIGHT!”  
“Papyrus,” i interrupted “can i ask you something?”  
Pap turned to me. “UNDYNE WAS JUST TELLING ME WHY SHE HASN’T BEEN SLEEPING FOR THE PAST WEEK.” that mad woman.  
“It's about the eggnog, what did you put in it?”  
“TORIEL TOLD ME TO FOLLOW THE RECIPE!”  
“What was in it?” i persisted.  
He grabbed his phone and handed it to me. “I FOUND IT ON THE INTERNET!”  
I flipped through his millions of tabs on his phone, no wonder he has to charge this 8 times a day. Eggnog, there were are. Eggs, sugar salt, milk, oh no. He spiked the eggnog…  
The rest of the evening was interesting.


End file.
